Never Before
by OneRepublic
Summary: Alex Rider thinks he's done it all, he's fought terrorists, faced death, until he's sent to America to investigate the president's assassination, but what he finds may not be what he expected. Never before had he thought this was going to happen.
1. Prologue

**Don't own Alex Rider Yada yadda yada, blah blah blah. There, now read.**

* * *

The man climbs up the stairs, slowly pulling his suitcase with him. Getting to the top floor, the assassin unpacked the suitcase. Taking out his handgun, assembling it, and finally adjusting his aim, he waits, on the top of a building, by Pennsylvania Street, behind the White House. The meeting just getting out, the current president walks out of the front of the White House, smiling and waving to the press. Unaware of the man on the top of the building, the president walks farther out, his last steps. The assassin takes aim and the bullet spats out of the gun. Traveling faster than the eye could see, the bullet imbeds itself into the president's chest, killing him instantly, then silence. All at once alarms go off and guards surround the fallen man. The assassin smiles to himself. Another job done well done and 15,000 more dollars to his overseas bank account. He climbs down the steps he had climbed just seconds before he walked out into the sun, blinking at the sudden brightness. The assassin walks away from the rising chaos calmly. Ambulances were being called, but by the time they got there it would have been too late.

Fourteen Years Ago

"John." The graceful women turned to her fair-haired husband, her blue eyes pleading silently. The man sighed and shook his head again. The women's lower lip trembled and she looked out the window of the black Rolls Royce. The soft wheels hit another pot hole in the seemingly never ending road. A sign passed, but to Helen Rider it was only a blur. She sat with her back strait, her shoulders squared, fighting against the growing emotions inside of herself. She managed a glance back at her husband's hard brown eyes. All at once they overtook her and the motions were too much to handle. She collapsed into the oh so familiar broad build of her love. The salty tears streamed down her pale face and she was enveloped in her memories.

_The building was cold and faceless, much like the employees. The doors were glinting in the slight sunlight. Very few people ever crossed them. The bank had been sitting there for more than ten years, less and less costumers and yet it still stood. People hurried on their way to work every morning passing it by without a second glance. It was just a seemingly ordinary bank. Now a young couple walked through the close to useless doors greeted by a cold rush of air. The two waited for nothing in particular just stood there. A woman came up, greeted them, and led them on their way. Taken up thirteen floors, they walked into the office of their condemner. A man sat behind the desk, his face void of emotion so much like his surroundings. He had no defining feature, no special quality just a blank, cold stare. Curt nods were a silently spoken greeting. _

'_Do we really have to do this?' The woman asked desperately. The cold man sitting behind the desk nodded grimly. The woman sighed and tried to hold back her tears._

'_As you know the plans are still arranged as they were before. Doubles will get on the plane, the staged explosion, and you two will be on a car ride to France. Clear?' They nodded their consent and the man seemed content. The two were led out of the cold building. The man climbed into the waiting car and helped his wife in. She gave one last look behind hoping for a savior, but one never came. It never would._

Once again Helen looked out the window. The countryside couldn't be more beautiful than ever, but to her it should be painted gray. Her life was in tatters, she was leaving the only home she had. Then Helen sat up strait, mentally chiding herself, she wasn't a child, she was older now. She could better the worst, she would. Nobody could take her down, she was herself and she would always be.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Once again I DO NOT OWN ALEX RIDER! Why do I even put these on here?

* * *

Alex hated school, especially when he was the outcast, druggie, freak, or at least that's what everybody in his year thought. No one knew he was a spy except for his friend Tom and Sabina. Sabina had moved to America and Tom only lately had moved to Venice with his brother because he didn't want to live with any of his divorced parents. But no one knew family problems like Alex Rider. Both of his parents had been killed in a plane accident when he was only two months old, and it turned out that his godfather turned bad had put a bomb in the plane as his first mission with Scorpia, the ruthless assassin organization. Alex was brought up by his uncle, not knowing that he was a spy and that he was actually training Alex until he had died. That was when MI6 had recruited him. Alex suddenly realized that he was daydreaming and the teacher was calling his name.

"Alex?" His social studies teacher, Mr. Bruin asked.

"Pardon?" Alex answered, the teacher sighed.

"It would do some good for you to actually listen to my lesson's Alex." Alex only nodded. "All right can you please give me the reason the dam broke in Kenya, causing the flood of the valley in front of it?"

Alex almost couldn't keep the grin off his face; this was going to be easy to answer. After all he had been there when it had happened. Of course MI6 and the secret services had covered it up.

"Weak structural supports, sir." Alex answered

"Yes, thank you that is correct."

You could tell his teacher liked being called sir. Turning back to the board he continued his lesson. An hour later the bell rang and the class was dismissed. Alex got to his locker and exchanged his books for his next lesson. Hurrying as to not miss his class, Alex ran right into the secretary, Mrs. Bedingfield.

"Please, watch where you're going, Alex." She said.

Alex mumbled a faint reply and walked on his way leaving the secretary staring at him as he walked away.

Alex sat down heavily in his seat. He really did not like this class. This class's teacher utterly despised him. Thankfully he was saved from actually starting his class with her because an assembly was called when he sat down. Assembly's were held in the gym and Alex let his grin show as he gratefully pulled his backpack onto his back and walked down the halls. Shouts, whispers, and voices went throughout the corridor. Alex walked down and some people started to taunt him with the usual. Druggie, freak, gangster, whatever it was this time Alex ignored it. Alex walked into the huge room. The principle stood up on the stage ready to address the school.

"Quit down, children."

He commanded, his voice echoing throughout the room. Immediately the whole assembly went silent. Every once in a while a voice went out but was soon quieted by half hostile and half curious glares.

"I know you are all wondering why I called this assembly, but I have special reasons" he glanced nervously behind him. Alex looked and wasn't even fazed about seeing two stout looking men. MI6. No surprise there. Then simply and plainly he stated the one sentence that changed Alex's life forever.

"The president has been assassinated."

The bittersweet silence that had stilled the air was suddenly pieced by four hundred and nine outbursts. The only person sitting still and quietly was Alex. He had it all summed up. MI6 probably wanted him to go to America and figure out who and why the president was murdered. And of course Alex was right. With his luck he'd probably even meet up with Scorpia again.

There he sat in the push chair of the MI6 headquarters getting the news on his latest mission. He glared at the director of MI6, totally hating him.

"As you know the president has been assassinated, we want you to go investigate it. This should be rather easy for you and we think that you should not be provided with any gadgets." He stated well, bluntly. Alex thought that no gadgets was a little unfair, but decided to try and get a gun or some other firearm. He was escorted out of the building and boarded onto a plane to Washington. Alex Rider was on his way.

* * *

**Review, whatever. I don't really even care.**


	3. Chapter 2

**So I'm going to be evil and not put a disclaimer because I think its crap that we have to put one on every single freakin chapter. Sorry right now I'm angry.**

* * *

The plane ride was uneventful and Alex spent most of his time staring out the widow, thinking. He didn't sleep; it was too hard on a plane. Slowly the hours passed and before he knew it the wheels touched down onto the cold, black runway. The sign to unfasten the seat belts came on and he took his off. He got up and retrieved his duffle bag from the overhead compartment. Then he sat down and waited, people had to get off and he was almost in the very back. The woman on the row opposite him stood up and grabbed her bag, but couldn't get it. Alex sighed and went over to help.

"Do you need help?" he asked politely. The woman turned at his voice and nodded. Alex grabbed the bag and pulled it down smoothly without any trouble. The woman took it and hurried off the crowded plane. Alex kept standing there, frozen. He shook his head, took his bag and walked off in the same direction as the familiar woman.

Alex walked past baggage claim. He looked over to see that the same woman he had helped on the plane was having more trouble with her bag. Alex walked over; the woman glanced at him and nodded, silently telling him that he could help. Was this woman mute? It was like she couldn't talk. He shook his head once more and ran after the moving bag. He picked it up and turned the card over; sitting there was a picture and a name. One name. No last name, just Helen. Puzzled he returned with the bag, but someone else was already there. They were talking intently and didn't notice Alex sneaking up behind them. Once he got close enough he could hear the conversation.

"You know maybe you should get a new bag. That one's just causing you and others trouble." The man joked. Alex observed him; he had fair hair and brown eyes so much like his own. They were both familiar. Where had he seen them before? He racked his brain, but came up empty. Alex was so intent on figuring out who they were that he missed the woman's reply, probably a defiant no.

"We came here to start a new life, remember? You didn't want to run from them anymore. If only he hadn't done it." He said wistfully. That got Alex's attention. Run from who? The authorities? But why? He got closer to hear the rest.

"That kid should've been back here by now, John." The woman said in response to the man. Alex got closer and dropped the bag loudly on the floor.

"I believe this is yours." They both turned in surprise. The woman nodded and picked it up while the man observed Alex.

"You are?" He asked and Alex raised his eyebrow.

"Alex. You?" He said nonplussed by the hostility in the man's voice.

"John. Helen" He pointed to the woman. Now it was Helen's turn to raise her eyebrows.

"John and Helen what?"

"Alex what?" the man mirrored him, trying to squeeze the information out.

"Not important."

"Then you don't get to know our last names."

"Fine." Alex finished the feud and walked, stumbling when he passed John, away with his bag slung over his shoulder and a grin plastered on his face, the man's wallet in his hand.

Alex reached his hotel after hailing a taxi. He slowly walked up the stairs into his room. He unpacked and collapsed face down on his bed. Alex woke up a few hours later cursing time change. He got dressed and headed out. It was about eight o' clock, but the streets were crowded and Alex soon found himself at a local café. He surveyed everyone in the café. Most seemed like normal citizens, no terrorists or megalomaniacs. This was the time that Alex could relax. Two men entered and he looked up. One was the man from the airport, John. It seemed like this guy was stalking him which wasn't good. The other man screamed assassin in between the dark shades and suit to the bump next to his belt indicating a gun. Alex got up and started to walk towards the door, the assassin held it open.

"Here let me get it." He said in a way too nice tone. Alex glanced at him and slipped out the door. The man followed him; Alex walked faster and eventually broke into a full out run. The assassin caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Get your hand off of me." Alex said stiffly, but the cold end of a gun stopped him from slapping the hand away.

"What do you want?" He asked helplessly then turned around and dug his knuckles into the man's kidneys causing him to lean over clutching them. Alex picked up the gun and bolted for the hotel. Breathless he paused at the door to catch his breath. John walked up behind Alex, unseen.

"Who were you running from?" He asked. Alex stood up strait recognizing the voice and tucked away the gun in his waist belt.

"None of your business." Alex started to walk away, but John grabbed his arm.

"I believe it is now and I don't think a normal kid should be running from anyone." Alex glared up at him his eyes and tone hardening.

"It's not and maybe I'm no normal kid." He yanked his arm out of the man's grip and left him standing there dumbfounded.

Alex climbed the stairs and swiped his keycard in the door. He walked in, took his jacket off, and sat down. He pulled the wallet out. He hadn't had any time to check it over. Pulling out the ID he ignored the money, he was going to return it after all. The card was the same as his wife's it only said his first name. No last name. No age. No height. No eye color. No identification. Alex threw down the card, frustrated. He wasn't getting anywhere. Alex put his head in his hands. Why was he so interested in this man? Was it because he seemed so familiar? Why did he seem familiar? There was only one way to find all the answers to all the questions. He was going to have to stalk and stake out.

* * *

**Do whatever you want. Cause why should I care? I probably don't even know you!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you go. No disclaimer because I'm still angry.**

* * *

Alex walked though the crowded street, searching. A glint caught his eye and he turned. There was his target, John. Alex fell in a step behind him. They walked on. Occasionally the man would turn around and Alex would quickly hide, but Alex was a good hider. John walked all the way to a small apartment building. He stepped inside the cold lobby and walked up the staircase, Alex trailing unseen from behind. Finally the man reached his floor and opened up the door to his apartment. Alex made a note of which one it was and slowly climbed back down.

He lay on his stomach in the building opposite, binoculars glued to his eyes. He had picked them up at a local store as with the surveillance equipment that he had set up in apartment when the couple was gone. Now he sat there watching them coming back in. Then he looked away in disgust, retching. When he got enough of his courage back he snuck a peak and breathed a sigh of relief. He never wanted to see that again. Alex put the headphones in his ears and turned up the control, sound instantly filled his little headphones.

'You know, I'm glad we moved here.' Helen said while they were unpacking the groceries.

'Me too.' John answered and pulled her closer. Alex quickly shut it off and looked away, but he was saved, sort of. Because right then the door opened and black clad men ran in guns in their hands. Alex got up. He took the stairs two at a time, once he reached the door he burst through it. Then he ran into the, now messy, lobby. He climbed the stairs as fast as he could go. Alex reached the floor and ran to the door. He opened it a crack and peaked through. John and Helen were tied up and helpless. One of the men was standing in front of them, seemingly the leader. Alex pushed the door in more to hear the conversation.

'What do you want?' John spat bitterly, wriggling in his grips.

'You could never hide from us, ' The leader said, paused, and looked right where Alex was. Then he finished.

'Rider'

Alex gasped. That's why they seemed so familiar. They should, for they were his parents. The man turned to his soldiers.

'Get him.' He ordered and Alex soon found himself running for his life. The men fired and followed. Alex was almost out when one caught up and pulled him from behind. Alex left the ground with an 'ohmp' and soon found himself being dragged onto his feet and into the apartment. He too was handcuffed up to a chair with his parents. The leader circled the trio in greed.

"How I wished for this day." He said, his eyes glinting. Alex snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You will pay respect to the ones older than you." The man snarled and kicked his chair. Alex gave a short bitter laugh.

"Should I pay respect to ones trying to kill me?" He asked innocently. The man then smiled and lifted Alex's chin in his hand, inspecting his features. John tried to turn and look at him, but couldn't do it. He turned back around with a humph of unhappiness.

"You're that kid." He stated. Alex rolled his eyes once more.

"Obviously." He replied now distracted. He moved the paperclip farther into the lock waiting for the reassuring click. It never came. The man noticed it and swiped it out of Alex's grip.

"Ah. The infamous Rider trio." He smiled. Alex flinched. "I'm sure you're wondering what happened on the plane ride, Alex." Alex sighed and nodded. A confused John and Helen tried to figure out what was going on, but came to no prevail. The man once again circled them.

"Tell him what happened." He ordered. John finally understood and nodded, silently.

"Helen and John Rider never got on the plane. We desperately needed to leave. So we made a plan that it was going to look like we died, to start a new life. The hardest part was leaving our son all alone with only Ian." At the last part Alex flinched again. "We have been running for over fourteen years now. It seems our identities were leaked, though." John finished. Alex's eyes had rounded through the whole explanation. After snapping out of his state he started to swear colorfully. All of the adult's eyes turned to him when he started in Cantonese. Alex just ignored them and moved on to the worst words he knew in German.

"Okay, even I didn't know that one." John said, looking faintly proud. Alex continued on, unfazed. Russian, Ukrainian, French, Spanish. Finally when he was breathing deeply, he stopped and took a very deep breath.

"I feel a lot better now." He said in relief. Helen looked at him her blue eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"Who are you exactly? And, no, 'Alex' won't work." She said sternly. Alex sighed, and then he looked up into the eyes of his mother. He had been looking down the whole time, Helen was handcuffed opposite him and John sat off to the left, his back turned. She gasped then tears started to roll down her face. Alex shifted uncomfortably.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you." She sobbed. John sat up strait.

"What are you doing to my wife?" The leader turned to him, he had been watching Helen, and smiled.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." He said simply his evil smile twisting even higher. John growled and tried once again to turn around, but came to no prevail. Helen finally got control of herself and her face turned stern.

"How did you know all those words?" Alex turned to look at her and bit his lip.

"Er, well you see… Um. Ah, no... Let's just not talk about that subject." He suggested hopeful. His mom sighed and nodded grudgingly.

"Wait a second. Why are you just standing there?" Alex asked the leader.

"Oh, this was test. We heard something off the grapevine about these two being alive and decided to set it up." Alex looked at him coldly and sighed.

"CIA?" The man nodded. Alex was about to launch into another multi-language episode when his mother gave him a stern glare.

"So how does this kid know about CIA and know so many languages?" John's voice flitted out. It was so quiet you could've heard the pin drop. The CIA agent actually did drop the paperclip, on the carpet.

"Um, well. Let's see…Um…"

"I work for MI6" Alex said. The CIA agent sighed and his mom looked at him shock in her eyes.

"So what are you, like nineteen, twenty?" John asked, his back still turned.

"I'm fourteen."

"Why would MI6 recruit a teenager?"

"Hey, um do you think you could get these off?" Alex asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh, sorry." The man got the key out and undid them. Alex sat up rubbing his hands. The man unlocked Helen and the only person left was John.

"You know? Maybe we should just leave him like that until he figures it out." Alex suggested maybe a little too sadistic for his own good. Helen glared at him then started to laugh.

"At least you got your fifty percent from John." She managed to gasp out.

"Well, when you think about it…"

"Oh, just don't go there."

"Uh, hello, I'm still here?" John asked.

"Right." Alex went over and took off the handcuffs. His father got up rubbing his wrists muttering about how stupid the CIA was.

"Thanks. Helen we should go. Maybe Costa Rica? It's nice there." John Rider said distractedly. Helen stifled a laugh and Alex sported a huge grin. Alex deciding to have fun with the predicament; cleared his throat.

"You know I hear Costa Rica has good weather this time of year, but I think you wife has something to say, John Rider." Helen stifled another laugh at her husband's face.

"How did you know my name?" John asked suspiciously. At this point Alex and Helen were on the floor gasping for breath. They kept laughing for about five minutes until they were left with the last giggles.

"And that's how we work." Alex said after they had gotten control over themselves. John just stood there dumbfounded trying to figure out everything that was going on.

"What the he-" He started, but was cut off by a still giggling Helen.

"That's no way to talk to your son." At this face they both collapsed again. Alex slowly got up breathing hard. He wiped the hair out of his face and his father gasped.

"Alex?" He asked shakily.

"Who else?" John just pulled him into a hug.

"I missed you." He said and Alex buried his head into his father's shoulder.

"Me too."

* * *

**Sorry for the sappy ending I couldn't find any other way to end it off. Tell me if you want a sequel.**


	5. AN

This is an AUTHOR NOTE. Not an update, sorry. I have a question that I couldn't find the answer to anywhere *cough* Wikipedia*cough*. What were the ages of John and Helen Rider when they got married or when they had Alex? You get a virtual cookie if you answer; if you review you get a consolation prize. Also do you think I should write a sequel, sequel to this story? Or write a bunch of series in which Alex meets/finds his parents? (I've already started another where he meets them)

Remember your opinion counts! (I know that sounded crappy, but it does, really.)

-Kat


End file.
